300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yisha
'Abilities' ---- Passive Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'Each time Isa loses or receives her sword, she gains 15% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds, stacking up to 2 stacks. ---- 'Sword of Judgement Q' 'Cost : '''40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana ' Cooldown : 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds'' *Available only while in sword mode' *Active - ''Isa throws her sword toward the target location, dealing 50/85/120/155/190 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies the sword hits through. When sword lands on the target location, it will stay there and Isa will change her weapon into Gauntlet Mode. *''Note - ''This skill will be on cooldown only after the sword returns to Isa. Call of Judgement Q Cost : '- ' Cooldown : '-'' *'''Available only while in gauntlet mode *''Active - ''Isa calls the sword to fly back into her hand, dealing 40/60/80/100/120 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies the sword passes through while it travels back to Isa. When Ise receives the sword, she will switch back to Sword Mode. *''Note - ''If Isa's location is far from the sword more than 2000 range, the sword automatically flies back to her. *''Note - ''If Isa walks over the sword's location, she receives the sword without using this skill. ---- Unwavering Will W Cost : 40 Mana ' Cooldown : '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *''Available only while in sword mode *''Active - ''Isa waves her sword around herself, dealing 60/110/160/210/260 + AD physical damage to all nearby enemies and reducing their armor by 10/15/20/25/30% for 5 seconds. If this skill hits on an enemy, Isa gains 10/15/20/25/30% bonus armor and magic resist for 5 seconds . Unbreakable Will W Cost : 40 Mana ' Cooldown : '''10 seconds *''Available only while in gauntlet mode *''Active - ''Isa gains a shield that can absorb 50/100/150/200/250 + AD damage for 4 seconds. During the shield's duration, Isa gains 30% bonus attack speed and each of her basic attacks will restore 10/15/20/25/30 + Bonus AD health to herself. *''Note - ''While the sword is flying, Isa can use this skill to make the sword rotates, increasing its AOE, applying the additional damage and armor reduction from Unwavering Will W to all enemies hit and applying all buff effects from Unwavering Will W and Unbreakable Will W to herself. ---- Instantaneous Strike E Cost : '- ' Cooldown : 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds'' *''Available only while in sword mode *''Active - ''Isa waves her sword to strike in a cone area, dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds. Instantaneous Assault E Cost : '- ' Cooldown : 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds'' *''Available only while in gauntlet mode *''Active 1st Cast - ''Isa charges her gauntlets for 3 seconds, reducing her movement speed to of her total flat movement speed and she cannot gain any percentage movement speed bonus while increasing dash range over time. Within the duration, she can use a 2nd cast to assault in a line. *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Isa assaults in the specified direction, knocking up all enemies she hits through and dealing 50/90/130/170/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to them. Isa stops her assault upon colliding with an enemy hero. *''Note - ''While the sword is flying, Isa can use this skill to teleport herself to the sword's location, grabbing the sword to switch herself back to Sword Mode and impaling the ground at the target location to deal 50/90/130/170/210 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies within the area and stunning them for 1 second. *''Note - ''Total flat movement speed = Base Movement Speed + Increased Flat Movement Speed. ---- Eternal Break R Cost : 60 / 80 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown : '''100 / 90 / 80 seconds *''Available only while in sword mode *''Active - ''Isa slashes a shock wave in the target direction, knocking all enemies along the way up and dealing 200/300/400 + Bonus AD to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Eternal Crush R. Eternal Crush R Cost : 60 / 80 / 100 Mana ' Cooldown : '''100 / 90 / 80 seconds *''Available only while in gauntlet mode *''Active - ''Isa punches the ground to send a shock wave in the target direction, knocking all enemies along the way up and dealing 200/300/400 + Bonus AD to all enemies hit. *''Note - ''This skill shares the same cooldown with Eternal Break R. ---- Coup de Grace R Cost : ''- Cooldown : '''-'' *Passive - 'For each of Lily's basic attacks or 'Stifling Dagger Q, she gains a stack of ''Coup de Grace''. When the stack reaches 7 stacks, Lily's next basic attack or ''Stifling Dagger Q'' will consume all stacks to deal 50/150/250 + AD bonus physical damage to the target. ---- '''Skins ---- Category:Heroes